By Any Other Name (episode)
Extragalactic aliens hijack the Enterprise and turn the crew into inert solids, leaving the four senior officers on their own to exploit their captors' weaknesses. Summary Responding to a ship's distress call, Captain Kirk's landing party (including Spock, McCoy, Lieutenant Shea and Yeoman Thompson) beams down to a planet in search of survivors. A male and female humanoid placidly approach, demanding the surrender of the . Activating paralysis fields from devices on their belts, the aliens leave the landing party frozen but conscious in their places. The male humanoid, Rojan, calmly explains the party's new circumstances. The female, Kelinda, disarms them. A scout from the Kelvan Empire of the neighboring Andromeda Galaxy, Rojan seeks a new home for his imperiled civilization. The Kelvan ship that was used in the crossing was destroyed at the galactic barrier, requiring Rojan to take the Enterprise. At first Kirk says there's little point in taking it as even at maximum warp, it would take Enterprise thousands of years to reach Andromeda. Rojan explains that Enterprise will be modified with Kelvan technology which will shorten the journey to only 300 years, a concept which fascinates Spock, as an intergalactic journey requiring only three centuries is a leap far beyond anything they have accomplished. The Kelvans explain that their ship was a multi-generation starship and that they were born in the intergalactic void and they shall die there. Rojan says the mission will be completed by a commander who is his descendant. These descendants could report on the suitability of the Milky Way Galaxy for Kelvan conquest and occupation. Kirk then says that there's no reason to do all of this by force and he proposes to take the Kelvan problem to the Federation. He tells Rojan that expeditions have cataloged hundreds of uninhabited planets that are suitable for colonization. Rojan replies that they do not colonize, but conquer and rule. The landing party is imprisoned in a nearby cave, guarded by Kelinda, while other Kelvans quickly take control of the Enterprise. Using his mind meld ability to fool the guard, Spock's attempt is thwarted before establishing an effective link, but Kelinda is distracted enough to get knocked unconscious by Kirk. The party's freedom lasts only a moment before Rojan and Hanar recapture them. In a display of power, Rojan orders Shea and Thompson taken aside. Hanar and Kelinda use their belt devices for a new purpose, instantly distilling the crew members into small cubeoctahedral solids. Rojan crushes one solid, declaring Thompson dead. The other is spared, and Shea is restored. Returned to confinement, Spock reports on what little he learned from his interrupted mind meld. He describes the Kelvan's native appearance as something far from the local humanoid norm, confirming the aliens expressed unease in their new humanoid 'shells'. The five Kelvans oversee the entire crew and Enterprise upgrades. Once underway, Kirk is permitted the center seat, with Rojan nearby and with Kelvan female Drea at the helm. Accelerating to warp 11, the galactic barrier is now a mere hour away. Spock and Scotty learn that an attempt to disable the Kelvan belt devices at their source is hopeless. They prepare another option for Kirk, a self-destruct trigger to use at the Barrier. The Barrier looms and tension flares on the bridge. Spock and Scott are anxious for Kirk to order the destruct trigger, but the Captain hesitates, finally ordering them to disable the trigger. At Barrier contact, Enterprise shudders and engines strain, but she breaks forward into a starless void lit only by a distant Andromeda. With too many to guard and too many to feed, Rojan declares the Enterprise crew extraneous, converting them into inert solids. As necessary specialists, Kirk and his three senior officers are allowed to remain animate with free run of the ship. Kirk and officers are discussing their predicament over a meal in the mess when the Kelvan Tomar expresses an interest in the foods humanoids prefer over his Kelvan nutritional pills. The officers notice the inordinate pleasure the alien takes from a typical meal, and begin to speculate on Kelvan inexperience with their radically different new humanoid bodies and new sensory perceptions. Inspired, four officers split up, each targeting a Kelvan and introducing the alien to a different form of sensory overload. Scotty wades in first, luring Tomar into a drinking tour of the Federation. In sickbay, McCoy suggests that Hanar might be ill, and starts pumping him with stimulants. :Before the others can reach their marks, Scotty and Tomar manage to polish off a bottle of Saurian brandy. Kirk decides to focus his energies on the Kelvan who's taken the form of an exotically attractive, young and blonde female, Kelinda. Kirk apologizes for previously striking her, kissing her neck where his blow fell, quickly moving to her lips. Kelinda admonishes Kirk at first, knowing this must be a seduction, but she admits she's not opposed to the experience. Kirk plays hard to get, rewarded by Kelinda pulling him in for more. Rojan interrupts, puzzled, and Kirk hurries away. Kelinda explains the Human "apology" ritual, demonstrating it on a nonplussed Rojan. :Scotty and Tomar finish their second bottle. Over a game of three-dimensional chess with Spock, Rojan expresses his confusion about the "apology". Spock blithely suggests Kirk and Kelinda's motivations might have been otherwise, or perhaps Rojan was just experiencing jealousy. Rojan denies the emotion, but Spock is able to needle him into visible aggravation. :Scotty confounds the universal translator and starts pouring something green. Rojan confronts Kelinda, forbidding Kirk to her. Kelinda insists she'll do as she pleases, and a brief argument in which both of them clearly display anger follows. The argument ends with Rojan roughly grabbing her arms, only to realize that he is experiencing emotions. In sickbay, pushing another hypo, McCoy tells an irritated Hanar that he'll definitely need more of his new drug therapy. :Indomitably vertical, Tomar asks for more, forcing Scotty to break into his secret stash. The officers meet for a progress report, noting the absence of Scotty. Kelinda interrupts, her eyes only for the Captain, asking for another "apology". Spock goes to the bridge, glibly reporting on the forbidden meeting, bluntly suggesting that Rojan has lost control. :Victorious on the battlefield, Mr. Scott watches the twitchy collapse of Tomar and fondly kisses his expended weapon of last resort. Stealing Tomar's belt device, he staggers away to report, but collapses into a drunken stupor before he makes the door. Rojan, incensed, storms in on Kelinda and Kirk, deep in the midst of apology. Rojan repeats his orders, but Kirk holds her and claims his possession. Enraged, Rojan pulls the two apart. Not yet satisfied with Rojan's anger, Kirk slaps the Kelvan twice, inciting Rojan to lunge in fury. As they fight, Kirk taunts Rojan, saying he's not acting Kelvan anymore, but like a human. Head-locked by Kirk, Rojan is forced to consider how much he's changed in a short time, and how unrecognizable his descendants would be upon their arrival "home". '' turns from Andromeda back toward the Federation]] Rojan finally eases when Kirk reminds him that the core of his mission was to find a new home for his people. Kirk says they can still take the problem to the Federation and that they can help them find a new world for them to live on. When Rojan asks if the Federation would really welcome invaders, Kirk says that they wouldn't, but they would accept friends. Spock says that this is a chance for Rojan to make a destiny of their own and that he is only following an order given three hundred years previous. Rojan finally agrees that perhaps it can be done. Spock says that a robot ship could be sent to Kelva with the Federation proposal. In the meantime, Rojan's crew could experience life as humanoids on a vibrant world, Rojan considers a life with these new physical sensations, and asks Kelinda if she'll stay with him, receiving her enthusiastic apology. Rojan calls the bridge and restores Kirk's command to him. Kirk orders Enterprise turned around and that they are all going home. Log entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 4657.5. Work is proceeding on the Enterprise as my crew is forced to make the required changes in the ship for intergalactic travel. I can't forget the picture of Yeoman Thompson, crushed to a handful of dust. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 4658.9. With the Enterprise under control of the Kelvans, we are approaching the energy barrier at the edge of our galaxy. Spock and Scotty have devised a suicide plan to stop the Kelvans. They have rigged the ship to explode on my signal. '' Memorable Quotes "Rojan, there's no reason to do this by force. Let's take your problem to the Federation. Research expeditions have cataloged hundreds of uninhabited planets in this galaxy suitable for colonization." "We do not colonize. We conquer. We rule. There's no other way for us." : - Kirk and Rojan "Oh - you are trying to seduce me." : - Kelinda "This cultural mystique surrounding the biological function..." "Yes?" "You realize humans are overly preoccupied with the subject." "Yes. We do think a great deal about it." "I've done some supplemental reading on it, and, uh..." "You have a question?" "Yes... uh... I was wondering, would you please apologize to me again?" : - Kelinda and Kirk "Mmmmmm... Rojan has forbidden me to see you..." "Yes, that's too bad. Why do you defy him?" "It's not a question of defiance! We were told to find out everything we could about you!" "Well, how's the research going?" "I need some more experiments..." : - Kelinda and Kirk, after sharing a passionate kiss and before starting again "I see no reason to refer to yourself in the plural!" : - Hanar "I found this on Ganyroom... uh, uh, Ganymeer... mede" "What is it?" "It's... uh... it's green." : - Scotty and Tomar "Look what's happened in the short time you've been exposed to us. What do you think will happen in three centuries? When this ship gets to Kelva... the people on it will be human. They'll be aliens, enemies!" "We have a duty. Our mission. We've got to accomplish any way we can." "Your mission is to find new worlds for your people to live in. You can still do that. We can bring this problem to the Federation. There are many planets in this galaxy that can be inhabited." "You would really do that? You would extend welcome to invaders?" "No. But we would welcome friends." "Rojan, you are only a link in a chain following an order given 300 years ago. This is an opportunity for you to establish a destiny of your own." "Perhaps. Perhaps it could be done." "A robot ship could be sent to Kelva with the Federation proposal." : - Kirk, Rojan and Spock Background Information * The title is part of a quotation used in the episode, from , Act II, Scene 2. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." It is often used to convey the idea that although you can change the name of something, its nature will remain the same. In this case, the Kelvans become human; in doing so, they must start behaving as humans do. It is in their nature to do so. * A bit of trivia from this episode was revisited in . In that episode, too, the drink served is unidentified by the server, with Data repeating Scotty's line that it is "green." Captain Picard later informs Scotty that it is Aldebaran whiskey. A close listen to Scotty's slurred description of the bottle he shows to Tomar suggests Scotty might have known the name before this episode, only to forget it later as the possible result of binge drinking. * Captain Kirk, remarking in amazement to the Kelvan's propulsion abilities, commented that an intergalactic voyage by a 23rd century starship would take "thousands of years" to reach the Andromeda Galaxy; this in comparison to the three century voyage made by the Kelvans. However, a century later as seen in , Federation technology has now apparently matched the Kelvans, perhaps due to this encounter, when it is discussed that a return trip to the Milky Way from the Triangulum Galaxy would take three hundred years at maximum warp. * Scotty's quarters are seen only in this episode. Decorations include a tartan kilt, bagpipes and medieval armor, and a wall plaque. Although the plaque apparently depicts stylized drafting tools, they also resemble part of a three-dimensional chess set and the primary hull of a Klingon battle cruiser. * Unusually for TOS, direct references to two previous episodes are made. At Rojan's mention of the galactic barrier, Kirk says "We've been there." ( ) Spock's "negative"-line when they approach the barrier is an exact quote of his analysis in the second pilot. Later, Kirk recalls their imprisonment on Eminiar VII and Spock's use of his mind-meld to fool the guards. ( ) * The rotating examination table normally situated in sickbay was removed to allow McCoy and Tomar to roll the unconscious Spock under the diagnostic panel on a gurney. * According to David Gerrold, the writers could not figure out how the Kelvans could eliminate the crew. While in Roddenberry's office, someone spotted a Mexican onyx dodecahedron on his desk and suggested that they be transformed into objects of that shape. Dorothy Fontana describes the scene related by Gerrold on the Special Features on Season 2 DVD. She indicates that she had given the dodecahedron to Roddenberry, and that he played with it while they described their problem and then Roddenberry made the suggestion that they be transformed into objects of that shape. *George Takei (Sulu) does not appear in this episode. This is the tenth consecutive episode in which he is absent. But he returns to the series in the next episode to be produced, . * Although Kirk tells Charles Evans "There's no right way to hit a woman", ( ) this episode and are two in which he knocks females out with a physical blow (in this instance with a karate chop to the neck). * This was the only episode lensed by cinematographer Keith Smith, replacing Jerry Finnerman, who was apparently unavailable for an unknown reason. Smith was the director of photography on Mission: Impossible, filmed next door to Star Trek at Desilu Studios at the time. * Crewman Thompson's death and Julie Cobb's portrayal of that character is referenced in the cooking show hosted by . The cooking show makes occasional references to Star Trek, especially The Original Series.http://www.goodeatsfanpage.com/Season10/lentils/lentil_tran.htm Production timeline * Revised story outline, * Final draft teleplay, * Revised final script, * Filmed mid- * Score recorded, Video and DVD releases * Original US Betamax release: . * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 26, catalogue number VHR 2361, . * US VHS release: . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 2.7, . * Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 25, . * As part of the TOS Season 2 DVD collection. Links and References Starring * William Shatner as Captain Kirk Also Starring * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock :And * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy Guest star * Warren Stevens as Rojan Co-Starring * Barbara Bouchet as Kelinda Featuring * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Majel Barrett as Christine :And * Stewart Moss as Hanar With * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Robert Fortier as Tomar * Lezlie Dalton as Drea * Carl Byrd as Lt. Shea * Julie Cobb as Yeoman Uncredited co-stars * William Blackburn as Hadley * Frank da Vinci as Brent * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli * Eddie Paskey as Leslie Stunt double * Paul Baxley as William Shatner's stunt double References 1960s; alcohol; Andromeda Galaxy; anemia; antimatter; automatic sensors; brain; cc; compact shape; control valve; crystal; diburnium; diet; distillation; distress call; emergency backup; Eminiar VII; energy; energy barrier; engineer; engineering; Federation; flesh; flower; food; food pill; food synthesizer; force field; formazine; Ganymede; heartbeat; honor; Human; intergalactic void; Kelva; Kelvan; Kelvan Empire; Kelvan life craft; Kelvan ship; kiss; life support control; life support system; literature; love; mathematical equation; matter; matter-antimatter reactor; memory tape; metal; Milky Way Galaxy; molecular structure; nacelle; negative energy; neural circuit; neural field; nerve impulse; neuro-analyzer; paralysis field; paralysis projector; paralyzer; personality; psychology; phaser; poet; pulse; recording device; recreation room; Rigelian Kassaba fever; robot ship; rose; sahsheer; Saurian brandy; science; Scotch whisky; selector; Shakespeare, William; shuttlecraft; specialist; stokaline; suicide; tentacle; vacation; vitamin; voluntary muscles; Vulcan mind probe External link * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Stein und Staub es:By Any Other Name fr:By Any Other Name ja:TOS:宇宙300年の旅 nl:By Any Other Name pl:By Any Other Name Category:TOS episodes